1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch such as a wristwatch or a pocket watch equipped with a bezel, and more particularly to a watch with an adjustable bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most watches contain a bezel. The bezel is of a ring-like configuration and is mounted to the outer periphery of the upper portion of a watch case so as to be rotatable or otherwise maneuvered about the watch case. A bezel can be arranged and set by the user so as to allow for readings related to the time and other time keeping and watch functions. Examples of bezel usages in this application can be dual time, elapsed time, tachymeter, GMT, and other functions.
The prior art technique of the bezel typically is a set disc that is affixed and possibly adjustable circumferentially around the watch face. Due to the mechanics of the mounting, the prior art technique is that only the outer (that is, upper) face of the bezel is shown. The printed readings on this bezel face only allow for restricted usage due to the limited printed readings available to be seen. To gain further usage of the bezel, such as another bezel usage listed above, one would have to either replace the bezel or use another watch with the desired bezel usage.